


Heart of Gold

by Bolontiku



Series: Heart of Gold [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Valhalla Halls is a place for healing and to escape the world, exactly what Ryan Vale is looking for.Thor & Brunhilde offer a place to escape from the modern world.





	1. Chapter 1

*****

The morning air was thick and heavy, dew clung desperately to the hanging branches above the petit blond that huffed as she continued along the barely there road. She paused, head tilting to the side as a noise echoed throughout the air, green eyes flickering ahead of her, lips pursing as she dropped her bag onto the gravel beneath her feet. Reaching in she pulled a bottle out and took a long drag from it.

“Why are you like this?”

“What? Determined?”

A scoff echoed through the still morning air as the taller male blond caught up and stooped over, reaching and clutching the water bottle from her small hands, guzzling the remainder down. “Actively attempting to kill me.”

She grinned, grabbing her empty bottle and sighing, “I told you it would be a hike up here.”   
“You said, th-there was a lake and a resort-”

“Ah! Ah!” she shook a finger at him, “Roman, I said this place was a hike but it is so beautiful!!”

“Be glad your my little sister!”

She laughed, “be glad you my favorite big brother!”

He grinned broadly, “gonna tell Masooooon!” he crowed stepping ahead of her.

“Oh! I bring you along my vacation and you betray me?!” she gasped in mock distress following along, having to move faster to keep up with his long legs. 

“Just be grateful those chicks last night were worth it!”

She scrunched her nose up at him, “ew, did not need to know that!”

“C’mon, Ryan, twins! They were twins!!”

Laughter filled the morning air, sun struggling to break through the canopy of trees surrounding them. The two sprinting as they came along signs urging them onwards, both climbing up hands reaching out and swiping at the other, as siblings often did.

**

Valhalla Hall

Exclusive cabin rentals. Private property with a lake. Run and owned by Thor Odinson and his close friend Brunhilde.

“Thor, you said you would have this cabin ready!”

“Brunhilde… it is done.”

“You said that an hour ago!”

Thor grinned, “were you not busy?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, tossing and hitting him with the pen she had been toying with, “that is none of your business.”

He tampered down the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. “I will be back once I am done, is Banner not there?”

“He is…”

“Hill is rather beautiful out of her uniform…” he hummed as he balanced at the top of the ladder, reaching above him as he looked over his broad shoulder at her, hands busy chaning the last light bulb.

She exhaled, the wind rushing out of her as a dreamy look crossed her features, “she is,” she sighed, clearing her throat she straightened, “I don’t know what your talking about, plus, she seems to be quite taken by Natasha…”

His deep laughter filled the livingroom of the cabin, “many are quite taken with Natasha, though I am fairly certain that she is entertaining both of the soldiers,” he blinked as the bulb came on.

“Shit fuck-” 

“What is it?”

“The guests, they should be here already.”

“Probably at the main office?”

She nodded, grabbing her paperwork and jumping down off the counter. “Get done already, this part only takes twenty minutes or so.”

Thor nodded, lips pursing as he dropped down off the ladder. “I have only to do a final walk through and then I will head back to the cabin where the others are gathered.”

She nodded and turned to leave, pausing, “Thor, about Loki-”

“Nothing to be said,” he cut her off earning him a hit.

“We will talk about it eventually. No excuses. Stop overworking yourself. You can’t hide from the world”

“That is literally what we do here.”

She rolled her eyes at him flicking him off as she strode out the door.

**

“If anything should arise, the landline provided will allow you to reach myself or Thor, the numbers are listed beside the phone as well as that of emergency numbers, but again, we are isolated so it would take time before they would arrive. We are trained to handle any and all accidents or injuries, though this is a place of relaxation.”

“Is there anyone else in the other cabins?”

“There are four other cabins within walking distance, the lake is shared by these four, of course there are ten cabins in total, the others are a bit further out and we are booked. Please respect the others as you they have come to relax, there is of course nothing saying if you bump into each other that you cannot make contact so long as you are respectful. Any trouble and you will be banned from Valhalla Hall and escorted off the premises.”

“Has that happened?”

Brunhild smiled at the petit blond as she unlocked the front door, happy Thor had vacated the cabin in time. “It has happened on one occassion.”

Roman blew out a breath, “that hike must have sucked.”

“We do have a seaplane, both myself and Thor are trained to fly it.”   
“You guys really are prepared!”

Brunhilde smiled, “it helps, food of course has been provided, we hold a bonfire on the edge of the lake which all are invited to attend every other night weather permitting. There is a list of activities that you are welcome to, though the Hall’s main purpose again is to have you relax and escape the world.”

“Perfect!” Ryan smiled nearly vibrating on the spot.

Roman groaned, “perfect for you!” he stared at her as she gazed up at him, green eyes seeming to enlarge impossibly. “Go, I’ll finish signing the papers, go pick your room!”

“THANK YOU!” she bolted from her spot, taking the stairs two at a time to reach the rooms above. Both faced the lake, but she chose the one with the bathroom and sliding glass doors. Roman would likely chose the third room on the main floor. Sliding the doors open Ryan stepped out onto the open wooden balcony, breath catching as she looked out over the lake, she leaned against the railing, noticing the second room had a single door that opened to the outside deck, and stairs led down towards a small trail. Craning her neck she could see a cabin to her right and left, one across the lake. 

The sound of scraping caught her attention and she turned as the noise became louder, looking up Ryan let out a small scream as a large body came barreling towards her off the roof above. Screwing her eyes shut she was certain she would be squashed, instead there was a thud and she jumped as a hand cupped her jaw. A rather large rough though warm hand, one that sent shocks of electricity through her as she opened her eyes and looked up, tilting her head back to meet vibrant absolutely shocking blue eyes.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you.” Thor hadn’t meant to touch her, he should ignore the lightning that coursed through him at her soft gaze sent through him. He took a step back as her lips parted, those lips were dangerous, he decided blue eyes tracking the movement of her tongue darting out. 

Ryan knew that staring was rude, it was rude, ruuuuuude…. Knew she was staring too long, knew that she should say something… any minute now. “Holy fuck-” of course. Yup, wonderful, there was a literal man-god standing in front of her and those are the words that come out of her mouth.

“THOR!”

He closed his eyes and turned, smiling broadly as Brunhilde stepped out, a young man stepping by her and moving to the young lady. “Brunhilde.”

She glared at him, “I see you’ve met Thor?”

“Ah!” she nodded, “Ryan Vale, this is my brother Roman…”

He nodded, glancing at the man by her side before his eyes slid back to her. Magnetic, earth shattering, he could hear Brunhilde speaking but he was lost in those green eyes that looked up at him shyly. He grunted as a fist connected with his side. “YES! As Brunhilde was stating, we are here for anything you need.”

The blush that burned across her cheeks pleased him and he couldn’t hide the smile. “I was saying that we would leave you to settle in,” she growled shoving at him. “What were you even doing up there?!” she demanded shoving him towards the stairs.

Roman grinned, watching as the woman bodily thrust herself against the large man who kept his gaze locked on Ryan until he stumbled down the first few steps down audibly berating him. “Ryan!!” he whispered excitedly, patting her shoulder.

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“No. I am here t-to breathe,” she sighed running a hand through her hair.

“You can breathe… under that guy sis!” he thought for a second, “or while on top.”

She laughed, palming her face as she shoved at him, “I swear!!”

“What?! It’s time isn’t it?”

Smile dissipating she rolled her eyes at him, “Mason call? Anything?” she asked changing the subject.

Roman shook his head, “we have the sat phone, when he decides to call he will. He’s doing his own bit of healing.” He reached up, large hand dropping on her head and ruffled her hair eliciting a squeal, “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you two.”

“What you always do, let us be boring, in Mason’s case self destructive, and love us unconditionally,” she answered shrugging nonchalantly. 

Roman rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and dragging her inside. “I am fuckin’ hungry!! This place is huge! I’m taking the bedroom downstairs by the way, you gotta see that guy again, we have his phone number…”

“Roman!” she exclaimed, glancing over her shoulder. No, this time was to breathe and heal. Away from the world. Away from everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Roman!  ** _R O M A N !!!_ ** ” Ryan hissed ducking down as he charged forwards, “Roman!! The sign says private!”

“So?”

“Private means that… P.R.I.V.A.T.E.!!!” she squeaked as the ground dipped under her, she stopped and stared, eyes narrowing at the dark soil underfoot. She felt it move from under her, it had rippled underfoot, but now that she was staring it was completely still. “I don’t think I ate enough this morning,” she murmured looking up and scrambling once she noted Roman was much further ahead. “ROMAN!!”

“Since when do I ever pay attention to signs?! They keep you out of fun places and I am all for fun places.”

“Fun? You mean dangerous! How many times have you and Mason used that as a pretext to go snooping around only to get neck deep in trouble and-”

Its was then that Roman shoved through and cleared the thick portion of vibrant green foliage and they stood facing a waterfall. “You were saying?” he asked with a smirk. She stared up, green eyes widening at the sight. Mist drifted lazily, creating an otherworldly effect, shimmering rainbows shifting through the air, the water falling with a quiet roar. Roman shoved his small pack off and grinned, “last one in is a sucker.”

Her lips quirked in the corner as she watched him kick his boots off and then chuck his shirt off. “I am not-” her brother jumped into the water without hesitation and Ryan sighed. It took her seconds to follow, Roman was like that, you couldn’t really turn down his infectious nature, nevermind she didn’t have on a bathing suit. She stripped her shirt off, glad she had chosen her sports bra for a hike along with matching black boyshorts. It would do. 

The water was cool and clear, the pool large, rocks smooth underfoot. She wondered idly why it had been marked off as private, of course the owner could have just wanted the pool to himself. Brunhilde and Thor, the two made quite a pair, she wondered how they ended up together as she floated along in the water, Roman hummed happily and pulled himself out of the water, sitting on the cool dark rocks. 

“Figure you can climb on behind it?” he asked pointing at the waterfall.

Ryan scoffed, pulling herself out and standing to wade in the cool water, “course. Thats how all waterfalls are built!”

“Dare ya to go back there then.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “we’re not little kids anymore Roman, you can’t dare me to do something and make me do it.”

“Chicken,” he said quickly followed by clucking noises.

“No, no!!” Ryan burst into giggles shaking her head.

Roman sighed, dropping his head back, blond strands dripping with water. He shrugged, “yeah, okay… you really have nothing to prove to me, I am just your older brother is all, that’s it, not like Imma go and post about how you were too scared to climb behind a magical waterfall or anything like that.”

“Magical waterfall…” she scoffed, still her eyes slid to the water and she narrowed them at him, “you’re making dinner!” 

Roman grinned, cheering as she climbed up and out of the water, slowly and carefully making her way towards the falling water. “Be careful!!”

“Be careful,” she mimicked, “there better be a freaking magical unicorn back here…” she muttered slowly inching further against the dark moss covered rocks. There was a moment she was certain there was no ‘behind’ to the waterfall, her foot slipped and she let out a small cry ready to fall ass first into the pool below and behind her when a hand caught her, pulling her clear through the roar of water.

Eyes screwed shut she let out another squeak, before realizing she was on warm soil. A low chuckle had her peeking an eye open and staring at the tall thin man. “Are you fae?” he asked.

“Huh?”

One sleek black eyebrow rose and he sighed, “human?”

“Uh.. yeah, planet earth,” she deadpanned staring at him as if he’d grown another head.

This had him chuckling, “where are you from?” the man asked stepping back slowly and giving her space, though there was limited space.

“Stranger danger?” she answered wiping water from her face and slicking back her hair. She eyed him, certain he had pulled her through the water and yet he seemed remarkably dry. Raven hair, just long enough to tuck behind his ears, a few strands fell in his pale face as he settled against the black rocks, arms folded across his chest. He wore casual attire, not suited for climbing behind waterfalls, maybe there was a different way back here? She arched her neck, looking past him, but was certain the small space did not have another way in aside from through the water. 

“Loki, my brother Thor owns this land,” he answered.

“I’m Ryan Vale and to answer your question, I live in California. Odinson? You-your Thor’s brother?”

“Are you a friend of his?”

Ryan struggled to keep from blushing, “n-no, my brother and I, we came for vacation got the cabin not far from here.”

“You do know this portion is marked private property for a specific reason do you not?” He watched as she bit her bottom lip, hands clasped in front of her. Loki leaned forwards with a smirk, “yet, who am I to stop someone up to shenanigans? Is that your brother out there? He dared you to come back here?” cool blue eyes flickered over her shoulder, the water muting the sound of Roman calling her name.

Ryan nodded, “Roman, he can be so insufferable sometimes.”

“Younger or older?”

She returned his smirk, “older, I take it Thor is your older brother?”

“Then we understand each other?” he asked with mischief in his eyes.

Ryan grinned, suddenly feeling like she had found a kindred spirit, it had been many many years since she had last pranked her brothers, and something told her this guy was the ultimate trickster. “What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing elaborate, simplicity is best,” he said flicking his wrist.

Ryan watched as a gold necklace fell to dangle from long thin fingers, a small gem at the end, she shook her head, “oh, no, I couldn’t.”

Loki shrugged, eyebrows raising, “I found it, it was meant for you.” Ryan shook her head again watching as he pushed off the wall of water smoothened rocks, “there is a tale, told since long ago, that certain gems know who they belong to, there are even some that bind two people together.” He stopped a foot away and Ryan watched as the light from the sun sifting through the water danced across his face and body in magical patterns. “See here? This gem is broken,” his voice quietened, making her lean in closer, pulling her into his story. “This gem has traveled long and far to come here, this portion, once it finds its other half it will be complete.”

She peeked up at him, their heads nearly touching, “and where is its other half? Who does it belong to?”

“That is up to you to find out.”

“RYAN!!!”

She jumped as Roman came crashing through the frothing water, a roar following in his wake. How she had missed that noise she wasn’t certain, Loki had been whispering, everything else had fallen silent. 

“GODDAMMIT! I THOUGHT YOU HAD FUCKING.. I DON’T KNOW!” Roman screamed throwing his hands up, “c’mon, the uh, the owners came along. Not too happy!”

Ryan nodded, “but I met-” turning she found she stood alone. “That’s not right, he was right here!”

“Who?! I CAN’T HEAR YOU!!” Roman tugged on her arm, pointing back and as she nodded he took a step off into the waterfall with a loud cry of excitement. Ryan turned and looked around, she did one more full turn, just to make sure she hadn’t lost her mind or missed a little nook where the tall thin man could have disappeared into. Moving forwards she reached out, hands meeting the back of the small rock shelter, solid under her hands. There had to be a trick, a hidden passageway, he was the owners brother, probably knew every in and out there was to find out here in these woods.

“MS. VALE?!”

Ryan winced at the volume of his voice, it also sent shivers rippling throughout her, Roman’s words echoing in her mind. ‘ _ You can breathe… under that guy sis _ !’ she shook her head, deciding to stop thinking and jumping into the cool water beneath her. The powerful push of the fall shoved her down and out, pushing her towards the center of the clear pool.

Thor had been prepared to go in and search for her himself, this was the place Loki had last been seen before disappearing. He did not need to be held accountable even when he took precautions and placed proper signs up where they were easily visible. He made sure to keep the foliage from growing over them. He kept a wide berth around the pool and its magical properties.

A deep sigh escaped him as the petit blond popped up in the middle of the pool, a smile nearly splitting her face and making his heart skip. He shook his head as she swam over to where he stood with her brother and Brunhilde, he reached down and offered her his hand, easily hoisting her clear of the water. “You should not be in these waters.”

“Oh?” she asked tilting her head to the side, large green eyes looking up at him innocently as she wrung her hair out.

He tried to keep his eyes in pace, yet they flickered down, catching on the gem that rested at the base of her throat, brows furrowed together he stepped towards her, reaching out, “where did you get that?!”

“Thor.” Brunhilde caught his arm as Roman moved to stand between them.

He cleared his throat, “please..?”

Ryan reached up, fingers flicking over the gem. How had he slipped it on her? When Roman had come for her? But he had disappeared so quickly! “Y-your brother gave it to me.”

“Lie.”

Ryan stepped back, Roman placing himself more firmly between them even as Brunhilde did the same. “I am not!”

“What was his name?!”

“Listen if Ryan says your brother gave it to her, then that’s what happened, Ryan doesn’t steal.”

“You do not understand!” Thor growled, sparing him a glance before returning his glare to her, “there is no way you saw him, spoke to him, much less that he gave you this trinket!”

She wasn’t sure as to why or what had upset him, but Ryan Vale was no liar. “Loki. His name is Loki, he stands this tall,” she raised her hand, “has black hair- how are you two brothers? You are both complete opposites! And he was much nicer! Said this gem had traveled just to find me! I can’t remember his pretty words right now cause you’re flustering me with your big.. B-big… BiG  **DOOFUS BIG HEAD** !! AAAHHH!! YOU’RE WORSE THAN MASON YOU...YOU…!!!” she stomped her foot in anger, pointing her finger at him over Roman’s shoulder.

Ryan felt it, the hot tears that always accompanied her anger. Oddly enough the small gem heated against her collarbone, and she wanted to yell more, instead she turned on her heel, grabbed the clothing she had dropped atop her boots and stomped back towards her cabin. Not even waiting for Roman who quickly followed in her footsteps.

“Way to go big guy.”

“Brunhilde…”

“I know,” she sighed, “are you even going to bother and look?”

Thor stared after the petite blond, he could still hear her yelling angrily, her brother's words quieter, he shook his head as she sighed and stepped away from him.

It had been more than a year now that Loki had gone missing. He was certain his brother would reappear after their little spout, as per usual, but he never did. Thor had tired looking for him throughout the woods. The people in town having told him that it was fae, sprites, otherworldly beings that had made off with him. 

He had probably told them his name, knowing the younger of the Odinson boys, he had probably gone willingly.

Thor frowned, then how was it this small woman came to find his brother when he and those that had come to help could not? Not only had she seen and supposedly spoken to his brother, but the mischief maker had given her a gift.

Thor closed his eyes, he would need to apologize. “Brunhilde…”

“Come on stupid, lets get a fire going, we’ll make your best dish and you can deliver it to her. I’m sure her brother will be easily distracted.”

He knew he called her best friend for a reason.


End file.
